Fernando/Monteiro
Linda Gunderson is Blu's former owner and the daughter of Nancy and Robert Stewart, had a brother: Jacob Stewart. She and her brother formerly lived and worked in the Blue Macaw Books store in Moose Lake, Minnesota, and now lives and works in the Livraria Blu book store in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where she's happily married to her sweetheart, Tuilo. She is the secondary protagonist of Rio and Rio 2. The adult Linda is voiced by Leslie Mann, while the film director's daughter, Sofia Scarpa Saldanha, voiced the younger Linda. Appearance Linda is a slender woman with short red hair, wears glasses, light blue shirt, tan pants, white socks and black shoes. She used to have pigtails when she was a little girl. She's 25 years old. Personality Linda is initially very bookish and quiet, and very devoted and protective of Blu. When she discovers Blu and Jacob has been kidnapped, she angrily turns on Tulio, blaming him for everything. During the search, Linda shows herself capable of daring feats, such as driving a motorcycle (claiming it's "just like driving a snowmobile") and hijacking a Carnivale float, later attempting to ram the poachers' plane with it. When she first met Tulio, Linda seemed nervous by him saying he would be with her during the trip to Rio. When they had dinner together, she was flattered by his complimenting her eyes. When they donned blue macaw costumes in order to sneak into Carnaval, they became even more attracted to each other. At the film's final scene, Linda and Tulio seem to have become an actual couple, suggested by their holding hands. Her life ﻿Linda is first seen as a little girl with her brother after the crate containing Blu falls out of a pet store truck and onto the street. Opening the crate, Linda and Jacob finds Blu and promises to take care of him. Over the next fifteen years, they keeps Blu as a pet until one day an Ornithologist from Brazil named Tulio enters the store and tells Linda that Blu is the last male of his species/kind and that she must take him to Rio de Janeiro so he can "save the species". She and Jacob reluctant at first, but then agreed and the guys take a plane to Rio where Tulio takes them to where Yesenia and Jewel is. Linda and Tulio watch Blu, Jewel, Jaocb and Yesenia through cameras and think that it's "going well", so they give them some privacy and go to a restaraunt where they find themselves becoming attracted to one another. However, the dinner is interrupted by a phone call explaining that Blu, Jewel, Jacob and Yesenia were kidnapped. Distraught, Linda blames Tulio for the bird/kidnapping and spends all night handing out "lost" posters for her brother and Blu. At night, Linda, Tulio, Peter, Mary Jane, her brothers and the girls go to carnival where they disguise themselves as dancers to get in. Linda accidently gets onto a float and has to "shake her tushie", but then spots Blu and Jacob as he went into the villains float. Hijacking the float, Linda and Tulio follow the villains to the airport, but arrive too late to stop their plane from taking off. Giving up hope, Linda suddenly sees Blu and Jacob who's carrying the injured Jewel and Yesenia. Two months laters, the guys open the "Blu Bird Sanctuary" where Linda and Jacob lets Blu go into the jungle with Jewel, sharing a final "fist bump" with him. As he flies off, Linda declares "That's my big bird boy." During the final song Real in Rio, Linda is seen hang-gliding over the jungle with Tulio, briefly crossing flight paths with Blu, Jewel and their chicks. Over the credits, Linda, Tulio, Jacob and their new friends are shown to have come together as a family, even opening a Brazilian version of Linda's bookstore, Livreria Blu. Trivia *Linda initially blames Tulio for Blu's birdnapping and yells at him in bird language. For some reason, while she was screaming in bird language, she said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse." *In Carnival, when she was on top of the float, she said her catchphrase "Cheese & Sprinkles" this is how Blu got it. *In Moose Lake, she was the owner of a bookstore "Blu Macaw Books". In Rio, she's a caretaker in a sanctuary to protect the jungle. *In the intro and ending, Blu and Linda were seen doing a fist bump. *During the intro credits, there were photos of Linda and Blu being "Spelling Bee Champion" and "Prom Memories". *She has her own bedroom in her bookstore. In fact, her home is on the second floor, while the store itself is on the first. *In the intro of the movie, Linda is wearing glasses as a child and due to seeing Blu. It's shown that she suffers from "Myopia" also known as nearsightedness. *She, her brother and Blu lived together for 15 years. *In the ending credits, there was a photo of Linda, Tulio and Fernando riding a three seat tandem bicycle. *She and Tulio look very similar to the characters from the movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Skills *Speaking bird language Driving *Seen driving a motorcycle *Claims to be able to drive a snowmobile *Hang Gliding (seen in ending credits) *Bicycling along with Tulio and Fernando (shown in ending credits) *Singing Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:The Stewart Family Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Daughters Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Beautiful Wives Category:Lovely Heroes